


Broken

by wingedcatninja



Series: Whumptober 2020 [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Beating, Broken Bones, Defiance, F/M, Mention of blood, Physical Abuse, Restraints, Torture, shackles, whumptober2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26986450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedcatninja/pseuds/wingedcatninja
Summary: Sam suffers several broken bones during the torture.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Whumptober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947799
Kudos: 5
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Whumptober 12th. I apologize for nothing. Sam’s POV.

Sam watched Kat’s struggle with growing frustration at his own helplessness. When she finally passed out from the pain and blood loss, he felt relieved. He watched one of the stunt demons pick her up like a rag doll and toss her into her cage, locking the door. He just had time to see that she was still breathing before the other one dragged him out of his cage and into the middle of the room. 

A flash of searing heat burned his remaining clothes off his body, leaving him as naked as Kat and his brother. Having escaped outright torture so far, Sam was in markedly better shape, despite large bruises on his torso and legs. He had to suppress the urge to struggle and fight back, knowing it would be a futile effort against three demons. Instead, he stood still while they restrained him with the same manacles that had held Dean. He could feel the cold, sticky blood under his bare feet, and the knowledge that it had come from his brother and his best friend made his own blood boil. 

Since Sam was taller than Dean, his feet were flat on the floor once he was restrained, giving him a sense of control, even if it was an illusion. At least he was less off-balance than the other two had been in the same position. 

Once the stunt demon had finished restraining Sam, he returned to his position beside the door. The boss demon came around in front of Sam, a slight smile on his thin lips. 

“Looks like it’s finally your turn, Sammy. You wanna confess now and save yourself the torture?” The demon’s voice seemed to almost slither through the air.

“It’s Sam,” Sam said, looking straight into those pitch-black eyes.

The demon only hummed and, without signaling his move, punched his fist into Sam’s solar plexus. 

All the air punched out of him, Sam struggled to pull in more. A tinge of panic flared when he was unable to, his diaphragm paralyzed by the blow. He could see the demon standing there in front of him, a smug expression on his face. The edges of Sam’s vision started to go fuzzy, then darkened. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he was able to pull in a desperate lungful of air. He coughed and panted, unbalanced by the unexpected move.

“How about now, Sammy? Confess your sins, and all this could stop. You could save your brother and his whore so much pain,” the demon said in a mocking tone.

“Screw you,” Sam panted, straightening as much as he could.

“All right then,” the demon said.

Another punch landed just below Sam’s ribs, not quite as bad as the first one, but immediately followed by another, and another. The blows kept coming, one after the other, until all Sam could do was focus on staying conscious. His eyes screwed shut against the onslaught, he tensed his muscles to lessen the impact of the punches somewhat. 

When the demon noticed Sam’s tactic, he landed a single punch square to Sam’s kidney, causing the Hunter to let out a choked cry of pain. His knees folded, and he hung from the manacles for a long moment, just trying to breathe through the intense pain. The iron edges of the shackles bit into his wrists and he felt warm blood trickle down his arms before he managed to get his feet under him again.

The demon stood aside and watched Sam struggle, a look of perverse pleasure on the narrow face. Once Sam was on his feet again, the demon gestured to one of the guards. A moment later, a black rubber baton was in his hand. The demon slapped it lightly against his other palm, grinning up at Sam.

Even tensed as he was against the blow, Sam felt the snap of a rib when the baton connected with his side. His scream bounced off the bare concrete walls. It still rang in his ears when the thing connected with his body again and he felt a couple more ribs snap. Through the pain and the screams, he heard the demon taunt him.

“You can make it stop, Sammy. You know what you have to do. Confess, and be saved.”

Refusing to waste energy on responding, Sam only got back to his feet and stared the demon down. The pain was excruciating, but he refused to give up. He had been tortured for a thousand years by the Devil himself. Whatever pain this minor demon could dish out, Sam had been through worse.

The demon’s face shifted from pleasure to annoyance at Sam’s reaction. With a snarl, he laid into the Hunter with the baton with the single purpose of breaking him once and for all.


End file.
